Zuko and the Fire Lord
by Fewcusi
Summary: Prince Zuko visits his father to discuss the long-lost Queen of the Fire Nation, Ursa. But things get really twisted. This is my first story. Don't beat me down! Didn't mean for this to be a crossover before. Don't know what He Is My Master is.


Zuko and the Fire Lord by Primus74

Deep reds and soft yellows were the hues that bathed the Fire Lord's body. His robe was made of silk. The kind that feels cold and slippery but warm at the same time. "Fire Lord Ozai, you're bath is ready," a nearby guard said. He lead Ozai to the gardens. There was no actual sunlight or plants there, just a stone floor with four large tubs. On this particular day, two tubs were filled with warm, steaming water that was fragrant with the essence of fire lilies. Burgundy banisters with the golden emblem of flames hung from hooks in the walls. Ozai spread his arms and his robe was removed, his hairpiece was taken out and he was lifted into a tub. [The one closest to the wall to be precise] He sighed with content. "Bring him in," smiled Ozai as he lifted a silver cup of orange and mango juices to his lips. The guards opened the heavy marble doors and in stepped a hooded figure. Ozai turned. "Welcome my son. Join me." "Let's get this over with," Zuko grunted. Two soldiers stepped forward to remove his robe but Zuko pushed them away. He turned so that his back faced his father. Zuko then undressed himself and slipped into the bath.

"Tell me, have you found the Avatar?'' Ozai muttered. Zuko glared at the Fire Lord. He hated when people asked questions to which they knew the answers to. Ozai laughed and pushed his hair back. "I don't even know why I'm here. You know that I've found Aang and that I'm teaching him Firebending. He will defeat you. And when he does, I'll take your place as Fire Lord", Zuko sneered. Ozai turned his head. This statement angered him but he did not show it. "Zuko, this isn't about Aang. I was only warming you up." Zuko chuckled lightly. "This is about Ursa, your mother." Zuko felt blood rushing to his head. "Guards, dry us off and take us to the Royal Chambers," Ozai commanded. The hallways of the Royal Palace were long and dark. For some reason, it always looked red. ''Does Aang know you're here?'' Ozai asked. ''You said this wasn't about him.'' ''It kind of has to be in a way. I mean, he's supposed to **DEFEAT** me. Yet here you are with me. Sounds like betrayal.'' Zuko stopped walking. How dare he speak of betrayal? Did he remember what Azula had one to son? ''I'm not with you, dad. You should understand that I hate you and wish you weren't in my life.'' "If you hate me, why are you here? You had other options. Why are you here?'' Ozai glared at Zuko, awaiting a response. ''Because you're still my father,'' Zuko looked away and swallowed hard as if the thing he was going to say next would kill him. ''And your request is my demand." Ozai was made content by this. His golden irises danced around his eyeballs. The two continued down the corridor until they reached their destination. There, the guards left them but not before pouring the two fresh cups of orange and mango juices.

Bright sunlight shone through the many windows. The sky was ocean blue with great white and gray wisps of clouds. Zuko could birds singing. It was so amazing how everything around was bursting into life; even the Fire Lord who was leaning over the window sill. I could push him through right now, Zuko laughed at the thought. His father would go sailing to the ground below. Ozai turned around. Still sipping his juice, he flopped on a blood red bean bag and looked Zuko, who did the same. ''Ah'', Ozai sighed as he snuggling into the chair. 'Ursa, Ursa, Ursa. Where art thou.'' Zuko knew this. Ozai was playing his tricks. Azulon used to do things like this. ''Bring it in,'' Ozai said. He motioned for Zuko to stand. Adon Li, one of Ozai's favorite servants, came in with a box. He handed it to Zuko. The box was exquisite. It was made of ivory and had detailed designs of dragons and flames carved into the top and sides. Zuko ran his fingers over it. ''What is this?'' ''Open it.'' Zuko's heart begin to race. His palms became moistened with perspiration. When the box was open, the faint smell of something smoky and wild fought its way to Zuko's nostrils. Ozai leaned back. Though the sun was shining, shadows claimed his face. Inside the box were ashes. Zuko was taken aback. Could these ashes belong to his mother? No. They couldn't. She had been banished. "Bring it in," Ozai gestured to Adon Li. What happened next was unbelievable. Through the door walked none other than Ursa. Zuko stood in silence. His first instinct was to run to his mother and cry on her shoulders. Instead, he unsheathed his broadswords and pointed them at his father. "Whose ashes are these?!" Ozai grinned. He was calmed by the fact that his son still resorted to violence when situations didn't go his way. The Fire Lord stood and walked to his wife. She was trembling with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Zuko," she began. "Those are the ashes of the Avatar."


End file.
